


Just Needed A Little Convincing (Alt Ending)

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Series: Grouchy Little Jack [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy!Gabe, Diapers?, Little!Jack, M/M, Omorashi?, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: Jack is grouchy and daddy Gabe tries to help him out, but it appears it wasn't enough for the little. (Alternative Ending)





	Just Needed A Little Convincing (Alt Ending)

"C'mon Jack, you know you have work today." Gabe tried to plead with the little, trying to get the black shirt that Jack always wore underneath onto him. The said blonde just huffed, cradling his arms to his chest as he attempted to get out of Gabe's grip. Which he didn't. Gabe finally managed to get his shirt over Jack's head, which the other male made the mistake of moving his arms to take it off. Letting Gabe push his arms through the sleeves. Jack huffed and whined, obviously displeased. "Look I know you don't want to go... Which is honestly surprising" Gabe trailed off to a small whisper at the end.

He cleared his throat and went to grab a diaper and a pair of boxers from Jack's dresser. "But doing your job is important, Jackie, we can't risk anything right-" Gabriel paused mid sentence. He heard something... A soft splattering. Splattering that sounded like liquid... He whipped around to see Jack pissing on the carpet, his arms still wrapped around his chest. "Jack!" Gabe rushed out as he basically sprinted over to the blonde. Dropping the boxers in the process as he unfolded the diaper and quickly managed to get it onto Jack. He didn't even tape it up, just held it there. He would have to be changed again anyways.

He deeply sighed and looked at the mess Jack had made. It wasn't that big of a mess, but there was still a small puddle on the ground that he was going to have to scrub out, along with the fact that the blonde had gotten pee on his feet as well. Scratch not taping it, he didn't want anything to happen in the mean time. Gabe taped the diaper on loosely, meant to be just a temporary boundary. He walked over to the dresser once again without a word and grabbed another diaper. He silently took off the soaked diaper and taped on the new one. Once he was done, he took Jack's chin into his hand and tilted it up, making Jack's ocean blue eyes connect with his own ember eyes.

"That was a naughty move, Jack."


End file.
